A Marvelous Dream
by Orex1995
Summary: Nepgear has created a machine to enter a person's mind.


**Author's Note:**

 **I wrote this because I couldn't get out of my head how similar Blanc and Mirai are. Both in body and mind.**

* * *

The time has come.

The hour has arrived.

Tonight I find the key to a chest that rivals Vert's.

Muhahaha!

"Blanc what's with the face you're making?"

"Nothing!" I say quickly. "Just keep working on the machine, Nepgear."

"But you looked like Arfoire while she was gloating." Nepgear says with a somewhat concerned expression on her face.

"Don't compare me to that old hag. Especially when we are minutes away from completion." I tell her.

"Minutes until I get this thing ready. Who knows how long it will take to search Marvy's mind." She corrects me. "By the way, I'm still not so sure this is a good idea."

"Of course it's a good idea." I begin to lecture her. "Once you complete the machine we will have the breasts we've always wanted."

"Uh Blanc... I already have the breasts I want." She states informatively. "I just agreed because I wanted to make a cool machine."

"Then why did you help me kidnap Marvy?" I question. I'm actually a little confused.

"Cool. Machine." She states those words with the intensity of a thousand suns. I decide this is a good time to drop the subject. I quickly return to what I was doing before.

"Ah... MarvelousAQL soon your breasts will be mine." I smirk.

"You're doing the face again." Nepgear is looking at me odd.

"Am not!"

"Anyway, I'm done. We can hook the mind reader up now." She began to move strange contraption she made.

"So how does this work." I ask.

"First we put the helmet on Marvy." She says as she straps what looks like a high tech bicycle helmet to Marvy's head. "Then we search her mind for keywords." She turns her laptop towards me as if I'm supposed to understand what's on the screen. "When we find a match. You put on the second helmet on and enter her brain."

"Good. Good." I state calmly. "Just tell me when you get a match."

Ding!

"Well, looks like we got a match already." She says while reading the screen. "Looks like there is an entire part of her brain dedicated to boob size."

"Figures." Based solely on her bust size I should have known. "Now hook me up!"

* * *

Why me?

Literally all of my friends are more stacked than supermodels. Hell, even my enemies are stacked. What's worse is that none of them want to tell me their secret to huge boobs. Worst of all is Yomi, giving me false advice. I take it back, Hibari is the worst. Always flaunting it in front of Haruka and I. It makes me so mad I could just…

"Who the hell are you?" A voice startled me. I quickly look behind me to see a girl white clothing. She seems to be holding a hammer that would rival Yomi's sword in size.

How did this bitch get in my room!? She's not wearing a Hebijo uniform. So I doubt she's from this school. Perhaps she's from another school sent to kill the elite class of Hebijo. If that's the case my comrades could be in danger. Or maybe she's a skilled rogue ninja hoping to take me down in particular. Either way my response is the same.

I immediately pull out my parasol to attack this intruder. She takes a few hits but isn't phased. In fact she just charges towards me with her hammer. I gracefully dodge it and land across the room. I definitely do not land awkwardly on one foot. I quickly recover from her attack and prepare to continue my assault until…

Gafarlechtstern!

Before I can react a couple of glowing balls have knocked me against the wall. I try to get up but her hand is tugging at my collar. I look down to see she is holding me up in one hand and wielding her hammer menacingly in the other.

"Why did you attack me you little twerp?" She says calmly with an extremely annoyed expression on her face.

"You broke into my room." I respond while trying to wriggle out her grip.

"I didn't break into anywhere." She replies with a straight face.

"You are standing in my room." I say just as I escape. Kicking her in the face in the process.

"Okay, now you've made me mad ya little shit." She practically screams.

Now I'm angry. "I'm not little! Don't…"

A bright pillar of white light engulfs the intruder. As soon as the light level in the room returns to normal I can see a new girl. I think. This one is wearing a white spandex suit and has blue hair.

"What the?!" I unintentionally let out.

"I just want to know the secret to big boobs." This new girl yells out.

"Are you mocking me?!" I shout back. This girl I have never met before is mocking my boobs. I shall have her head.

"No. I… It's complicated okay." She sounds angry but also a little disappointed.

"Then why would you shout that at me!?" I respond angrily while preparing to attack her.

"Look you shit!" She says while swinging her hammer at me. "I got some reliable info that somewhere around here is the secret to big breasts."

"Those liars!" I shout. "I knew it."

"What are you talking about Short Stack?" She says demeaningly.

"I knew my friends were liars." I somewhat pout to myself. "They told me that the key was excersize and bean sprouts. Do you know how many push ups I've done? Do you know how many bean sprouts I've eaten?!"

"If it's anything like the number of Futomaki rolls I've eaten then I can relate." She states as another pillar of light engulfs the girl. The original girl returns. What is she, some kind of clown changing outfits? "One of my friends told me that they were the key."

"Your friend sounds like a terrible person." I respond sympathetically.

"Your friends sound the same." She replies similarity.

"They're not that bad all the time." I try to defend my teammates.

"Well, I guess I'm done looking for the secret to a large chest here. Hope I don't have to meet ya again." She says as she jumps out the window. I rush to the window but I can't see her anywhere.

"Well that was odd." I say confused.

* * *

"Now Nepgear. Prepare to reap the fruits of our labour."

"Uh...Blanc? Did you bring me all the way to Lowee just for this?" She says while staring at the covered dish I'm about to unveil.

"Well if you don't want to act interested you can just leave." I inform her with a smirk on my face.

"Okay, talk to you later." Nepgear turns toward the door.

"No! Okay please stay." I request desperately.

"Okay fine." She replies reluctantly.

"Now witness the key to large breasts…" I reveal what is under the covered lid.

"Ahhhhh!" The purple CPU Candidate screams.

"What? It's just bean sprouts."

Nepgear is still shivering in fear. "Sis says the devil of the food world is Eggplants." Her eyes seem to be unfocused. "I know better! I know the bean sprouts are the true demons of this world."

"Well, more for me."

* * *

My time has come.

Time for Mirai to land on top.

I have finally completed the most dangerous mission of my shinobi career.

So many traps.

So many dangers.

After a week of learning the ins and outs of the security system I have finally done it.

I have entered the secret ninja room of Hanzo Academy.

Now where would Asuka keep her Futomaki rolls?


End file.
